Cronologia Singoli di Katy Perry
'Singoli' Da'' The Matrix '' ( registrato nel 2004 pubblicato nel 2009) #Broken Da Katy Hudson '' ( 2005) #Trust In Me #Search Me *Da ''The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants ''(2006) #Simple Album non pubblicati ''( A ) Katy Perry e'' Fingeprints (2007) #The Box #Diamonds #Long Shot Da ''One of the Boys '' (2008) #I Kissed A Girl #Hot 'n Cold #Thinking of You #Waking Up in Vegas Da ''Teenage Dream (2010) #California Gurls ( feat Snoop Dogg ) #Teenage Dream #Firework #E.T. ( remix: feat Kanye West ) #Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) #The One That Got Away Da Dream On ''(2010) #If We Ever Meet Again ( feat Timbaland ) #Starstrukk ( feat 3!OH3 ) Da ''Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection ''(2012) #Part of Me #Wide Awake Da ''Prism (2013) #Roar #Unconditionally #Dark Horse #Birthday #This Is How We Do Da Paradise Valley ''(2013) #Who You Love (feat John Mayer ) Da ''2016 Summer Olympics Soundtrack (2016) #Rise Da'' Witness (2017) #Chained to the Rhythm ( feat Skip Marley ) #Bon Appétit ( feat Migos ) #Swish Swish ( feat Nicki Minaj ) #Hey Hey Hey Da ''Funk Wav Bounces Vol. 1 (2017) #Feels (Calvin Harris feat Katy Perry, Big Sean e Pharrell Williams ) Da Dear Evan Hansen Deluxe Edition (2018) #Waving Through A Window Da''' Amazon Music''' Christmas (2018) #Cozy Little Christmas Da Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (2018) #Immortal Flame Zedd x Katy Perry (2019) *365 (Zedd & Katy Perry) Con Calma Single-Digital Version ''(2019) *Con Calma (feat Daddy Yankee e Snow ) Da Album Sconosciuto (2019) *Never Really Over *Small Talk *Harleys in Hawaii 'Singoli Promozionali' Da album non pubblicati ''(A) Katy Perry e Fingerprints (2006-2007) #The Better Half of Me #Nothing Like the First Time Da One of the Boys ''(2008) #Ur So Gay #One of the Boys #If You Can Afford Me Da ''Teenage Dream ''(2010) #Not Like the Movies #Circle the Drain #E.T. (solo version) #Peacock #Hummingbird Heartbeat Da ''Prism ''(2013) #By the Grace of God #Walking On Air / Dark Horse (poi pubblicato come singolo) #Legendary Lovers Da ''H&M '' #Every Day Is a Holiday Da ''Witness ''(2017) #Hey Hey Hey (poi pubblicato come singolo) #Save as Draft #Roulette (solo in Russia, con risultati commerciali anche in Francia) 'Altre canzoni con risultati commerciali' Da ''One of the Boys (2008) #I'm Still Breathing #Fingerprints Da Teenage Dream ''(2010) #Pearl #Who Am I Living For? ''Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection (2012) #Dressin' Up #Tommie Sunshine 's Megasix Smash-Up Da Prism (2013) #It Takes Two Da Prism (2013) -Solo in Corea del Sud #International Smile #Love Me #This Moment #Ghost #Double Rainbow #Choose Your Battles Da Prism (2013) e da Vampire Academy: Music from the Motion Picture (2014) #Spiritual Da Witness ''(2017) #Déjà Vu #Witness #Tsunami #Into Me You See #Pendulum #Power #Act My Age (in Giappone) Singoli Remix / Canzoni Alternative Da ''One of the Boys (2008) *I Kissed A Girl (Rock Mix) *Hot 'n Cold (Yelle Remix) (feat Yelle ) *Waking Up in Vegas (Manhattan Clique Remix) Da Teenage Dream (2010) *California Gurls (MSTRKRFT Main Mix) *California Gurls (Solo Version) *Teenage Dream (Kaskade Club Remix) *The One That Got Away (Acoustic) *The One That Got Away (feat B.o.B. ) *Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (feat Missy Elliot ) Da Prism (2013) *Dark Horse (feat.Tee) *Dark Horse (DJ AKS Remix) *Birthday (Cash Cash Remix) *This Is How We Do (feat. Riff Raff) *This Is How We Do (Brillz Remix) *This Is How We Do (Grandtheft Remix) *Dark Horse (Prism Acoustic Session) Da Rise (2016) *Rise (Purity Ring Remix) *Rise (Monsieur Adi Radio Edit) *Rise (TĀLĀ Remix) Da Witness (2017) *Chained to the Rhythm (Hot Chip Remix) (feat. Skip Marley ) *Chained to the Rhythm (Oliver Heldens Remix) *Chained to the Rhythm (BoatMix) (feat. Lil Yachty ) *Bon Appétit (MUNA Remix ) *Bon Appétit (Martin Jensen Remix) (feat. Migos ) *Bon Appétit (3LAU Remix) (feat. Migos ) *Swish Swish (Cheat Codes Remix) *Swish Swish (Valentino Khan Remix) (feat Nicki Minaj ) *Swish Swish (Blonde Remix) Da'' 365 Remixes'' (2019) *365 (feat.Zedd ) (Zedd Remix) *365 (feat. Zedd) (Jonas Aden Remix) *365 (feat. Zedd) (Ellis Remix) *365 (feat. Zedd) (KUURO Remix) Da Never Really Over ''(2019) *Never Really Over (R3HAB Remix) *Never Really Over (Syn Cole Remix) *Never Really Over (Wow & Flutter Remix) Da ''Small Talk (2019) *Small Talk (Lost Kings Remix) *Small Talk (Sofi Tukker Remix) *Small Talk (White Panda Remix) Categoria:Discografia